What The Sprial Does Just For Help
by Spirit Kone
Summary: Black, Corrupt, and Cheyenne wanted to be the strongest in the spiral, only thing in their way? Crowns. They both meet friends who helps them with guides, saying they have to work on Earth to buy crowns or membership. While they wait for the bus, their friends help pay for them. Upon the next world, some of their "Friends" may be just really corrupted! (CANCELLED)
1. Epilogue

Main Characters: (So Far)

Corrupt Madison Evans: orphan by a storm. Grew up at  
Marleybone. Jailed because of Smuggling.

Black Autumn Kidd: orphan by Mutiny. Grew up at Skull Island,  
born a sneak. Jailed because of Withdoctoring.

Cheyenne HawkWhisper: Life

_Skull Island_

"On the run from the Armada, are you? Well, I run a pirate  
haven here, not a charity. If you want me to hide you, you'll  
have to work from it," said captain Avery. "One of my  
more...willful crewmen, a Buccaneer named Fin, stole a Jade  
Amulet from me. I need it back! Fin fled to Skull Mountain,  
and roused the Troggies - now they're bombarding us. Get my  
Amulet back. Report to Chief Rigby at the West Bastion. If  
you're to be a pirate, you'll need ship. Do this right, and  
I'll give you one. You have my word of honor. Do we have an  
accord?"

She nodded.

"Great."

Black walked around until she heard a voice.

"Aye! You there lad'ie!"

Black turned around. She saw a girl her own age with white  
pigtails, red eyes, cheerful smile. She had a green bandena  
with a white feather, green vest, white sleeves, green  
tights, yellow half-shirt tied by a green lace, and green  
boots with yellow trim, and a musket on her back.

"Eh? Aye there mate." Black said.

"What's yer name? Am Corrupt Madison Evans." The girl said  
with a thick pirate's voice.

"Black Autumn Kidd, mate."

"Nice to meet ya." Corrupt took her hand out.

Black shook it, "I suspect yer a Musketeer? Aye?"

"You got that right. Straight from Marleybone."

Black eyes had some bit of shock, she herself never seen a  
person from Marleybone.

"What about yerself mate?" Corrupt asked.

"Witchdoctor, grew up here on Skull Island."

"Oh! You grew up here, eh?"

Black nodded.

"We better get that Amulet Captain Avery wants, am I right?"

"You sure are." Black agreed.

"Awesome."

They walked out Avery's house to Rigby in Avery's Court.

**_Wizard City_**

"Welcome to WizardCity, Cheyenne." Merle Ambrose said.

Cheyenne bowed, "hello Headmaster Ambrose.

"Things here are not normally this hectic. There's a problem  
on Unicorn Way that absolutely must be dealt with before we  
can get you enrolled."

"What!"

"I've an idea! Perhaps, if it wouldn't be too much trouble,  
you might take a look? You may be able to help."

"If I get enrolled then ya."

"It will also let you see more of Wizard City."

"Ok, you got me."

The headmaster handed Cheyenne a letter with a ornate wax  
seal. Cheyenne examined it.

"Please deliver this letter to Private Stillson at the  
Unicorn Way gate. He will let you through."

"Will do" she saluted the headmaster then started to walk  
away.

She made a friend then saw a gift in her backpack.

"Huh?" Cheyenne looked at the gift then opened it.

It was an egg! And it was hatching!

When it opened she saw a baby girl Storm Beetle.

"Aw!" She whispered, "I'll name you Queen Zoey!" (A/N: I  
really got a Storm Beetle named that...)

She walked outside along with her pet besides her.

She heard Merlins pet, Gamma, "once in a while people will  
help you with tips, hopefully these will help you."

Cheyenne smiled, "thanks." Then continue to walk to Unicorn  
Way.


	2. Chapter 1: Troggies and Faires

_Chapter 1: Troggies and Faires_

_**Skull Island**_

"Ahoy, there! Keep yer head down, unless ye're lookin' to be  
blown up! Blasted Troggies, they've gone mad, they have! Want  
to help? We need to stop this bombardment! Go find Bonnie  
Anne. She went across the bridge to teach the savages a  
lesson. You'll do good there."  
"Alright, fine lad'ie, whatever." Corrupt said then walked  
across along with Black to Skull Mountain.  
She looked at Black a bit closer. The lad had black short  
hair along with side pigtails, red eyes, a staff with  
black feathers, same outfit as her only with black and black  
trimming.  
They walked up to Bonnie Anne.

"So who're you then?" The fox lady asked.  
Black told her.  
"Avery sent ye? Good - ye've come just in time! That Fin,  
he's a wily one. He riled up the Troggies till they've mad as  
badgers. The slimy devils raided us last night - took half  
our powder stores. Now they're flingin' back at the town!  
We're trying to fight back, but there's too many of them!  
Soften 'em up a bit, ill help ye find Fin. Report to  
Lieutenant Smollet after."  
"Aye!" Black and Corrupt nodded then walked away.  
"What ye think that's 'bout?" Corrupt asked.  
"I have no idea." Black confessed.  
"I mean, one minute were lookin' for an amulet. Next fightin  
Troggies."  
"I hear ye."  
"Aye, look! Troggies!"  
They went to battle them.

_**Wizard City**_

"None shall pass! Unicorn Way is off-limits! There are ghost  
everywhere!"  
Cheyenne sighed then showed him the letter from Headmaster  
Ambrose.  
"Looks legit. I'll let you pass. Show this to Private  
Connelly in there." He opened the gate.  
"WooHoo." Cheyenne said quietly for he wouldn't hear then  
walked in.  
She walked up to a guard, and since he was the only one  
there, Cheyenne guess he was Private Connelly.  
"Ah, a letter from the Headmaster! Your very brave to bring  
this here to me. Be careful, I seen Wizards like you go down  
and never returned. Beware!"  
Cheyenne yelped then gulped, "I-I can do it!"  
He chuckled, "your arrival is a blessing! We need help  
fending off the ghost in Unicorn way. Some dark forces have  
risen, and we don't have enough guards to stop them!"  
'You got none right now..' Cheyenne thought.  
"We would be honored if you would use your powers and chase  
Lost Souls away!"  
She agreed then walked away.

'That's what I thought!' She said in her head, 'a real wizard  
coming threw and will make sure those ghost will leave!'

_**Skull Island**_

"Smartly done, Pirate! Now we'll show these croaking fiends  
the error of their ways."  
Black and Corrupt panted, unable to respond.  
"Well done indeed." Anne said, "ye're good to have around in  
a fight. I said I'd help ye find Fin, an' I'm a girl o' me  
word. Do ye have have another on your crew, captain?"  
Black and Corrupt glanced at each other, then nodded.  
Anne smiled then joined them.  
"You're here for Fin? There'll be time for that soon enough -  
Skull Island's threatened, Pirate's, and its up to 'us' to  
save it! The Troggies are using three great Slinghots to hurl  
fire bombs at the West Bastion. The bombardment's wearing  
down the town's defenses. Our cannons could destroyed them,  
but the gunners can't see through all this jungle. Scout out  
amthe three Slinghots, and mark them on this map."  
Black and Corrupt nodded then went out.  
"You'll have to get pretty close to mark them - be careful!  
Report back when you're finished. Good hunting!" Smollet  
called out.  
Cheyenne panted, 'that oughta do the trick.' She thought  
while not hearing Connelly, "to Ceren Nightchant-use- help."  
Was all she heard.  
She saw a guy next to the wooden house then walked up to him,  
"know a Ceren Nightchant? I think he needs help."  
The guy stared at her funnily, "am him. Greetings."  
"Uh, hi?"  
"I don't need help also, Professor Moolinda Wu sent me here  
to see if the rumors about the caries are true."  
"Are they?"  
"The guards won't allow me to go out any further, but they  
haven't stopped you yet." He grinned, "would you check for  
me? Just walked down Unicorn Way and see if you can find any  
fairies. If they attack, heh, you best know how to defend  
yourself."  
"Oh? And look whose asking for help."  
"Shut up," He sighed, "will you please look?"  
"What will you give me?"  
"5 gold and a hat."  
"Deal!"  
"Off you go now!"  
"Sheesh, okay!" Cheyenne walked further down Unicorn Way.

* * *

"You haven't found Livsey and Shepherd yet? Look harder!  
You'll have a hard time finding Fin without them," Lt.  
Smollet said.  
"Ok, ok. Sheesh," Black said then walked onto the bridge with  
Corrupt Madison. "You'll think he'll give a break someday?"  
"I'll say. He really wants us to find that lad."  
"Hey! You there!" Someone said.  
They turned their heads then saw a large frog in a cage.  
"Ye wouldn't happen to be, yer know. Ensign Livsey, would  
ya?" Corrupt asked.  
"I so happen to be! Would ya mind getting a key from a  
troggie shaman? For I can escape?"  
"Sure. I guess." Black said.  
"Thank ya."

**_Unicorn Way_**

"So they are evil? They have been corrupted just as I  
feared!" Ceren exclaimed.  
"I couldn't even changed them back. Not even when I defeated  
them."  
"You couldn't!? That's bad! Really bad!"  
"How?"  
"Apparently, evil forces are at work here in Wizard City.  
Some dark element-"  
"Death?"  
"I don't know yet. Thanks for letting me know, I must alert  
the others!"  
"K."  
*Minutes Later*  
"My friend told me I never leave well enough alone. But this  
time something foul is afoot, I'm sure of it! You can help me  
get to the bottom of this curse upon Wizard City!"  
"For?"  
"Do you know Lady Oriel? The Seraph?"  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"She might understand what happened to the faires. Speak with  
her in the Hedge Maze at the end of Unicorn Way."  
"For?"  
"5 gold and a treasure card. Happy?"  
"I am."  
Cheyenne walked away.  
'What's with girl's these days?' Ceren sighed, 'always  
wanting money...


	3. Chapter 2: Wait, Crowns?

_Chapter 2:_ _Wait, Crowns?_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Why won't the tunnel let me threw?" Cheyenne whined.

She heard someone chuckled. She turned around and saw a...girl?

She(?) wore a dinosaur suit that was green and had a brown trim, and she was riding a black panther.

"what's so funny?" Cheyenne growled.

"are you a newbie?" She asked.

"yeah, so what?"

"explains." she got off her mount, petted the panther then walked up to Cheyenne, Cheyenne notice the person had emerald green eyes and a few blonde strains from her hat.

"explains what?" Cheyenne asked.

"most people that comes to WizardCity doesn't know about the ... _Crowns._"

"Crowns?" Cheyenne asked with a _what the heck your talking about girl?_ face.

"yeah, you can buy some with Earth Money." she said like it was obvious.

"what's Earth?"

The girl chuckled and shook her head, "Newbie's are sometimes so fun to hang with.-"

Cheyenne pouted.

The girl smiled, "earth is a world somewhere else in the spiral."

Cheyenne eyes lit up, "another world?!"

"yeah. only problem? The bus for it doesn't come until the end of the month."

"Th-the end of the month?! The month just started!"

The girl nodded, "but the bus already left this morning, so you have to wait that long."

Cheyenne dropped to the ground on her knees, "what?! NOOOOO!"

"Hey! Alexis! What your doing this time?!" a voice asked then came to them.

Cheyenne saw she had a Spell Binder's hood that was black with white trim, a robe that looked a bit to tight and had a torn cape, and some high heels (A/N: sorry sis, forgotten how you looked like DX!) all was black with white trimming, but the girl was riding a T-Rex with a another girl riding on the back.

This girl had a hood that covered her eyes, it was red with yellow trimming had a fire sign on both sides, she also had a Krokatopia robe and shoes that was also red with yellow trimming.

The both got off the T-Rex, and the girl in black feed it a piece of meat, "go wonder around and don't eat pets, okay?" she whispered, it nodded then went away, along with the panther.

"just telling this newbie how to get crowns, Andrea."

"We'll say it in a nice way!" the girl with the fire sign said with her hands on her hips. Cheyenne barely saw she had red eyes.

Alexis smiled, "how can i say _the bus left this morning _nicer?"

She widen her eyes, "why didn't you tell me! I have houses to sell you know!?"

"woah, am sorry and you never told me!"

"oh, guess it is my fault." she said quietly.

"umm..." Cheyenne said.

"oh!" Andrea said, then smiled and held her hand out, "am Andrea Nightshade."

Cheyenne took it, "am Cheyenne HawkWhisper." she stood up.

"oh! nice." Alexis said, "Am Alexis Nightshade."

Cheyenne thought for a moment, "wait. You two are, sisters?"

"does that surprise you?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"it's just that..."

Alexis laughed, "we look opposites, we know. I am Life, and she's Death."

"Your life?" Cheyenne smiled, "So am i!"

Alexis smiled, "Cool."

"Nightshade...Nightshade... where i heard that before?"

The red girl shifted her footing, "Nightshade is the wraith at the end of Haunted Cave."

Cheyenne eyes widen, "really?! So are you two related to hi-?"

"Yeah, not that we enjoyed it, we soon figured out that he's was evil and cause the chaos around WizardCity, we soon beat him, all three of us."

"Three?"

Andrea chuckled, "we also had a brother that was death, but he been on Earth for while now."

"How long?"

"A year or so?"

Cheyenne jaw dropped.

The red girl raised her head very quickly, "oh! I didn't say my name, did i?"

"Nope." Andrea and Alexis said.

She smiled, "am Alexis Redhead."

Cheyenne nodded her head in approval, "Nice name."

"am a level 21 fire." She smiled.

"am a level 38 death." Andrea said.

Alexis smiled, "guess am last. Am a level 51 Life."

Cheyenne jaw dropped once more but she quickly closed it, "then why are you h-?"

"Here?" She smiled more, "I only bought Membership twice, and a Dino Bundle so i gotten 5,00 crowns, which i wasted on to buy FireCat Ally, Cyclops Lane, Krok, and The Spinx. Gave the rest to my sister for she can get stronger."

"wow, you must be a rocken sister."

"eh, sometimes." Andrea disapproved.

"we can help you into FireCat Ally, it only cost 750 crowns." Alexis (RedHead) smiled.

Cheyenne eyes lit up, "REALLY?!" she jumped up and down.

"Yeah, we have a Family "Account", it lets up give crowns to other." Andrea said. (A/N: it does! me and my sister gave all our remaining crowns to Andrea Nightshade because i was the highest level. but you really NEED A _FAMILY_ _ACCOUNT_ TO DO IT!)

"Thank You!"

"it's only fair because you probably came this morning."

"heh, i really did ^_^'."

They smiled.

* * *

"Why can't we go across the rope?" Corrupt asked.

"I don't know." Black admitted.

"Because stupids, you need _Crowns_ or _Membership._" a guy's voice said.

They looked around them.

"Up there!" Anne pointed above the ring shop.

Sure enough there was a guy, wearing weird stuff, he was with two other people.

The guy had a helmet on, a suit with a shield in front and feathers sticking out the shoulders, and the boots were just ... boots.

Next to him was a girl with black hair, and red eyes, and beginner clothes.

Same with the guy next to him, he had black hair and black eyes, and beginner clothes.

Corrupt was the first to come out the shockness, "uh, what are crowns?" she asked.

"Crowns are money to use to buy areas. What else?" The girl asked.

"How do you get them?" Black asked.

"go to Earth, work for their money, then buy some when you return."

"how do yer go to this, Earth?" Corrupt asked.

The guy with black hair looked at them, with some worry in his eyes, "You have to take this ship with wheels to go, sadly it left this morning and won't return until the end of the month."

"What?!" Anne asked, "But that's for another thirty days."

"might as well do extra quests around and wait, because that ship won't return no matter what us pirates do." the helmet guy said while shrugging.

Corrupt cursed under her breath.

Russel coughed, "why should we trust you?"

They all looked at him.

"Because we're waiting for the bus for we can buy the third area. duh." the girl said.

"Oh." Anne said.

"We can help you both if you want, we have enough for both of you." the black haired said.

"Yo-You will?!" Black asked.

"Why won't yer buy the next area for yerself, eh?!" Corrupt said, angrily.

"Because, it's either all of us, or none." the helmet said.

"Fine, we'll take yer deal."

They smiled.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: am guessing you already know the evil people don't you? Hint: it's not the wizards turn yet. :P did you thought it was them? *Gasp* i am shocked if you did! How dare you?! Alexis Nightshade and Redhead are mine DX and my sister will _NOT_ turn...not that i know of yet XD lol. Byie for now~  
**


End file.
